The Ikemen's Saviors
by Demon-Angel-Princess
Summary: Isogai Yuuma has always lied to his classmates; about his job, home life, and what the "class representative meetings' were really about. However, after another one of these "meetings," Isogai finds all his secrets out in the open, with nowhere to run. Can his classmates save their beloved Ikemen? Or will he drown alone in his pain?
1. The Meeting in Hell

**The Ikemen's Saviors**

 **Chapter One: The Meeting in Hell**

It was a normal day in the assassination classroom, starting with a failed assassination attempt, a dull math lesson, some exhausting P.E., and a lesson of seduction. Finally, thank God, it was time for lunch, and the would-be assassins were defiantly ready for a break.

However, a certain class rep had, as usual, a meeting with the class representatives from A, B, C, and D. He was going alone, because 3-E's female class rep, Kataoka Megu, had a headache. When our dear Ikemen heard this, he insisted for her to stay and rest, while he went to the meeting. Megu tried to go against it, but Isogai was convinced she should stay.

This, my dear readers, was how Isogai Yuuma found himself in his situation.

* * *

Isogai ran down the mountain, cursing at himself for his tardiness. He had wasted valuable time convincing Megu-san to stay behind, and now he was late. The other class reps would be furious, no doubt. He would once again have to suffer through the terrible concoction they would make him drink, or horrible "game" they would make him play.

Not many people knew it—in fact, barely anyone who was not a representative knew what happened during those dreaded meetings—but the members of 3-E would often be forced to do some horribly demeaning "activity" for their amusement. Traditionally, Isogai and Megu, being the class reps, would take on the "challenge," and save their classmates the burden. Isogai, however, had a little secret of his own (apart from the one that got him kicked into Class E, and the one about him being an assassin, and the one about his home life, and, well, you get the idea). He told the other class reps, privately, to only make him suffer, and to leave Megu alone. He wasn't sure why, but they agreed to his demand, and only "played" with him.

Today, heading to the class meeting, and running late, with a pounding headache (a hypocrite, wasn't he?), he was one hundred percent certain that they would be absolutely brutal to him in their challenges. However, he had no choice but to submit to them, and "accept his duty." There was no way he could fight back, even if he wanted to, and, being the sweet kid that he was, he would never wish for the burden to fall upon his classmates, nor his fellow class rep.

Lost in his head, he wasn't looking at the path in front of him, and tripped the last few feet. Rolling down the mountain, he fell roughly onto the unforgiving ground, and felt searing pain run straight up his leg. Isogai almost sobbed when he realized his leg was broken, and he still had a meeting to get through, then climb back up the mountain, finish classes, and run back down to make it in time for work.

"I can't do this…" He whispered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks at the pain in his right leg. At least P.E. was in the mornings; he wouldn't have to fight hurt. Then, with a sickening feeling of bile rising in him, he realized they planned another assassination attempt after school. He really didn't believe he could make it through the day like this…

Slowly, painstakingly, he stood up and continued down the path. His leg ached and burned with every step, but he couldn't stop, couldn't slow down; 3-E was depending on him. He couldn't be weak; he couldn't depend on someone else, because everyone depended on him. He was the strong one, he was the leader, and he had to show everyone that he could do it, including himself. Isogai was crying as he ran—his leg hurt so, so much, and his head was pounding, and he couldn't breathe, and his lungs were burning, and his eyes were stinging, and his stomach was churning and threatening to rebel, and he didn't feel like he could take another step because every fiber of his body was on fire, his vision tinged black… And yet he kept placing one foot in front of the other, kept moving forward. He could do this; he had to do this.

Somehow, someway, he made it down the mountain, and sprinted to the meeting room, ignoring the jeering students, laughing at his disheveled appearance. Isogai, even in his bad state, managed to look put-together, and when he finally opened the door that haunted his nightmares, he was calm and collected once more.

The sight that greeted him was terrifying, demons sitting in the chairs in place of the students, all smiling viciously, and laughing like hyenas, watching him with beady, selfish eyes.

"So glad you could finally join us today, Isogai-kun. Where is Megu-chan?" Asano Gakushuu purred, looking as dangerous as both a snake and a tiger.

Swallowing his fear, Isogai replied firmly, "Kataoka-san has a headache; she sends her apologies for missing the meeting." He said nothing about his tardiness, as Asano ignored that completely. If Asano did not want to talk about it, he would oblige, and hopefully, they would forget all about it.

Alas, luck was not on his side today, nor was it ever, as Asano asked, "And of your appearance, Isogai-kun? You are late for our important meeting."

"I apologize, Asano-san, but I was waylaid by Megu-san's sickness," Isogai answered, hoping Asano would not press the matter.

Class C's female representative, Rumatsu Asami, leaned forward, her pretty features obscured by the light. "Isogai-chan, but why are you so disheveled~? You look horrible…" She hissed, coiling up like a snake, ready to sink her fangs into her helpless prey.

"Rumatsu-san, I beg your pardon for my looks, but the path I had to take was very unstable and dangerous. It took me awhile to arrive at the main building safely." Isogai said, cringing at the pain in his leg, as well as the embarrassment that enveloped him for saying such things.

"Well, if your looks are anything to go by, I think you look much better now than before. You always were a hideous creature!" Hamaya Katsumi, the Class A female representative, laughed. Her statement invoked laughter from the other reps, causing Isogai to flush.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, calm down," Asano's words hushed the room, shocking Isogai. Was he defending him? "It's not his fault he is so stupid he was sent to E class—oh, wait, it is."

Isogai turned an even brighter red, as the room absolutely roared with mocking laughter, taunting him from all sides. How could he have as stupid as to think that Asano, the person who wanted to bring him down the most of all, would defend him? Even worse, his vision chose that moment to tinge black, as pain washed over him, crashing into his entire body like a tsunami, the source of pain being his leg. He stopped himself from stumbling, just barely, and managed to calm down enough to ignore the pain by taking deep, controlled breathes. Isogai tuned back in to the conversation, just in time for it all to go to hell.

"PAY ATTENTION TO US WHEN WE ADRESS YOU!" A voice yelled, and a hand slapped him across the face, causing him to fall backwards, landing badly on his broken leg. His vision blacked out, and he cried out from the pain. Blood rushed to his face, and he cupped his cheek, hissing at the sting. Isogai had no time to adjust, because a hand grasped at the front of his shirt, and tugged him up, choking him. He scrabbled in the tight grip, trying to get away, but his efforts were in vain, and all he managed to do was get a punch to the stomach, making him cough up some blood.

'Ishiko Dai, class B, captain of the martial arts team. He's a big guy, and absolutely hates class E, so I'm his number one target.' Isogai thought, his head pounding, making his mind scramble up, and nothing made sense anymore but the pain that was attacking him from all sides, and the taunting, high-pitched voices of the girls, mixed with the boy's angry yells.

"You little jerk—" Amaya, C's female rep, shrieked in a voice identical to a banshee's, as she slapped him across the face.

"Stupid, dumb idiot—" Marui, also from Class C, was a nerdy, mousy boy, but that didn't mean his words didn't scar Isogai just as much as the pain of physical attacks.

"Can't believe it—" Shinga Aoi, Class B's female rep. Her reputation was horrible, and the things he had heard about her made him cringe.

"Wasn't listening—" Ishiko once again punched him harshly, cursing at him all the while. Isogai thought he heard something crack, and he was sure he had, at least, a few broken ribs by now.

"To us—" Asano had decided to get his hands dirty as well, Isogai realized, because who else had violet eyes at this school?

"Thinking he's better than us—" By now, they were all yelling, and screaming, and Isogai's whole body hurt so, so much, and why didn't anyone hear the commotion? Couldn't they hear the taunting, the cruel words? Couldn't they hear his begging? Couldn't they help him, couldn't they save him?

Did they even care?

Isogai's last conscious thoughts were, 'Koro-sensei? Karasuma-sensei? Bitch-sensei? Hiroto? Help me; please help me! I don't want to die…'

Then his whole world went black, and he sank into the darkness with ease, as the dark promised peace, it promised tranquility. The darkness promised an end to all his pain, it promised a new beginning. He welcomed the darkness, if only to end his pain and sorrow, to forget his broken heart, and shattered soul, and to become numb to the constant pain, as his bones creaked and cracked, and his fragile skin ripped. He welcomed the darkness, if only to forget all of his problems, and tune out all the mocking words that scarred him on the inside, and the punches that broke his bones, and the slaps that bruised him, as his spirit slowly gave up. Isogai Yuuma sank into the darkness, giving up all control.

Still, he didn't want to die…

Help me, please…

Someone…

Anyone…

Hiroto…

Please...

Then it all went black, and Isogai Yuuma knew no more.


	2. All Alone, Trapped in the Past

**Chapter Two: All Alone, Trapped in the Past**

When Isogai finally came to, he found himself lying on the cold, hard ground, with a pounding head, and many broken bones and bruises. It hurt to breathe, to move, to live… He couldn't muster the strength to get up, and even if he could, he didn't think he'd be able to do it without blacking out.

However, did he really have a choice? He had to get up and leave the main building, or the next time would be even worse. Also, his classmates would be worried, and so would Koro-sensei. 'Hiroto must be terrified,' he thought, fondly. His old friend would worry and fret over the simplest things. Maehara Hiroto may not look the part, but he was super loyal to his friends, and would go to the end of the world to save his best friend, almost brother, and maybe even something more...

Isogai still remembered the first time they met, and it was not a picture perfect start, and definitely did not have a fairy tale ending.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was December a freezing cold, wintry night. Isogai's father had, once again, been hitting the drinks, and it was a bad place for a seven-year-old to be._

 _The little boy, terrified out of his wits, had run to the park, which always brought back bad memories of his mother. She, Isogai Akane, was a beautiful woman who always did her best to see the good in people, which was the only reason she could stand her husband,_ Yuuma's _father. Akane would always take her son to the park when his father got rowdy, and many times they would sit on the swings, making up stories of different worlds, and better times._

 _However, ever since she passed away in June, from a horrible sickness which attacked her internal organs and shut her body down from inside, Yuuma was all alone, with a drunkard for a father. Luino, his "father," would beat him, and blame him for his mother's death, which made the poor child extremely insecure, and just about destroyed his self-confidence. However, in public,_ Luino _was the perfect father, going through a tough time in his life but still somehow managing to support his children._

 _Yes, children, as in the plural for a child. Yuuma's mother, had, a few months before she died, gave birth to twins which were, thankfully old enough to not need her milk anymore. Hana and Daichi, his younger sister and brother, respectively (both polar opposites), were two little bundles of joy, and Yuuma did his best to protect them from their father. He took their_ beatings, _and shouldered all of their burdens. He would do anything to give them the childhood he lost. They were too young to be exposed to such horror, as was Yuuma, but what could he do? Fight back? Out of the question—he couldn't wager his sister's and brother's lives like that. He had promised his beloved mother he would take care of them, and Yuuma would honor that promise until his dying breath._

 _"Hey! Why are you in the park all alone at night?" A voice called, interrupting his thoughts._

 _Yuuma jumped, shocked, but answered back defiantly. "Same as you, I'm sure! Why are you in the park all alone at night?" He asked, mimicking the other boy._

 _"I asked first!" The voice protested._

 _"So answer me first then!" Yuuma shot back, scanning the park in search of the mysterious boy._

 _"No!" He retorted._

 _"Yes!"_ Yuuma _cried._

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"I won't!"_

 _"You will!"_

 _"Won't!"_

 _"Will!"_

 _"Won't!"_

 _"Will!"_

 _"Won't!"_

 _"Will!"_

 _"Won't!"_

 _"Won't!"_

 _"Will—wait, you tricked me!" The voice howled, sounding very offended._

 _"I never forced you to agree—that was your own mistake! Now, tell me your name, and then I'll tell you mine." Yuuma argued back, feeling very proud of himself._

 _Suddenly, a dark shape plopped down in front of him, making him fall off the swing. (Wait, when did he even sit down?)_

 _As he refocused his eyesight, he saw a disgruntled, blond haired boy standing in front of him._ Yuuma _took the offered hand, and the boy pulled him up._

 _"Anyways, I'm Maehara Hiroto! Just call me Hiroto-_ kun _, 'kay?" The bright-eyed boy beamed, their past argument already forgotten and forgiven. "What's your name? I bet we're gonna be best friends!"_

 _He then started to babble, and Isogai Yuuma could only smile helplessly as he was pulled into the whirlwind that was Maehara Hiroto._

 _(Flashback End)_

He and that boy became the best of friends, and the night that had started out to be the worst of his life, became his favorite memory, and a new beginning.

But, now, there was no one here. No Hiroto, to pull him out of his thoughts when he was feeling depressed, and help him learn to smile again.

No one came to help him, to save him. Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei, Hiroto, or any of his classmates… None of them came when he needed them the most. He was always willing to lend a helping hand and help them out, with whatever they needed. He helped Nagisa-san gather information, and Okuda-san needed help in history, and Karma-san wanted someone to plan an assassination attempt with, and Hiroto always came to him after a break-up, and Bitch-sensei would come to him for advice with Karasuma-sensei (weirdly enough), and Megu-san needed the help in math, and Nakamura-san didn't know how to shoot a gun, and Koro-sensei needed help with gossip, and Kayano-san was insecure about her lack of a chest, and everyone in Class E came to him for help at one point or another.

But no one would ever help him. If he didn't understand something, he wouldn't bother Koro-sensei, he'd study until late into the night. If he didn't know how to properly do a slash, he would work it out himself, and not ask the busy Karasuma-sensei. If he was feeling overworked or insecure, he would just show his feelings to one small corner of his mind and go on autopilot. No one was ever there for him, and he understood that they were busy, and couldn't be there all the time, twenty-four seven… But if only one person would understand that he was not okay when he answered "fine" to a friendly "how are you," he would, maybe, confess, and ask for some help.

Isogai doesn't know when he started crying, but his hand came away from his face wet, and his vision was blurry, and his shoulders were shaking, and sobs were building up in his throat, and it was too much and he just couldn't be strong anymore.

So, for once in his life, Isogai let his mask fall, and just cried, lying there on the ground, beaten and broken, so utterly alone.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When he woke up again, he felt cold, all over. At least, Isogai reflected, the pain went away.

And the pain had vanished indeed—all he could feel was nothing. He felt empty inside, a terrible feeling of numbness gripping him, overwhelming him, until all he knew was silence. He felt dead inside, like he had been to Hell and back, and realized it was not worth the fight, the effort to live.

In a way he has—these meetings always ended with him lying on the cold floor, with aching muscles, and broken bones; a heart ripped in two, his soul extinguished.

Carefully, Isogai got up, his broken leg screaming at the abuse. He couldn't stop the small cry that escaped him; although, at this point, he was beyond caring (being beaten and humiliated so drastically did something to a person). Still, he couldn't give up—his classmates needed him, and he couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't lay down and roll over for those arrogant class reps. If he did, what kind of leader was he?

Managing to climb to his feet, Isogai forced himself to stand up straight, rubbed his eyes roughly, and put one foot in front of the other, again and again. He repeated this process until he made it to the door, then took a deep breath, and opened the door.

He left the room, and started the long and exhausting trek to Class 3-E. After all, no helping hand had arrived, and our hero was all alone in the main building, body mutilated by upperclassmen, with no one to help him but himself.


	3. Back, Hiding Behind a Little White Lie

**Chapter Three: Questions and Answers**

By the time Isogai made it up the mountain and back to Class 3-E, he was panting and gasping for air—he must have pierced a lung, because his chest was burning more than ever. His lungs weren't even the worst part; his broken leg was aching so, so much, and was giving out every few steps. He didn't think he could make it through the day—he already missed two periods lying unconscious and climbing up the mountain (he fell so many times, and each time the black in his vision threatened to overwhelm him).

He couldn't miss another shift at the café, or he would be fired. Isogai really needed that money, though; his siblings had to get an education, and his father kept using most of it for gambling and drinking. He also needed to buy groceries today, and the store was a good few miles from his house.

"Get it together, Yuuma! Your siblings and classmates are depending on you!" Isogai scolded himself, and pushed his broken body past its limit to reach the door to the Old Campus.

However, standing at the door, his hand on the doorknob to 3-E, he couldn't make himself go inside. He was beaten and broken, what if they noticed? Isogai suddenly shook his head ruefully, morbid thoughts making their way into his head. Because, after all, if they cared in the slightest, why did they never see past his mask before?

With this in mind, he spun on his heel and entered the classroom, causing everyone inside to stop talking, and turn to face him. Isogai took in their wide eyes, but with the haze of pain stopping him from thinking clearly, he never noticed Koro-sensei shake his head, and they way everyone's face quickly morphed into a mask of happiness.

He was in so much agony, he never noticed the worried looks everyone exchanged. All he noticed was a façade they put up in order to not worry him; one which ended up making him, even more, numb, as no one noticed his pain once again.

Silently, Isogai made his way to his seat, hoping to just continue the lesson. Luck was, once again, not on his side, as just when he lowered himself gingerly into his seat, everyone started shooting questions at him.

"What took you so long, man?" Hiroto asked. "Met a pretty lady along the way?" He teased, eliciting (fake) laughs from everyone.

"O-oh, the meeting ran on longer than I expected, and then I had to climb all the way back up," Isogai said, trying to lie successfully, but with the effort it took to keep taking even breaths as his chest burned, he wasn't sure he convinced anyone.

"Makes sense…" Everyone murmured, making his eyes sting with unshed tears—but he couldn't, wouldn't start crying in front of everyone, thank you! Isogai felt his heart break even more, as another wave of pain overwhelmed him, but luckily, everyone had already turned to face the front, and no one noticed him turn pale and bite his lip in an effort to silence his cries.

What he never saw was worried looks his classmates exchanged, and the way Koro-sensei left him alone the whole lesson, his yellow face looking pretty pale and frightened.

* * *

Isogai did his best to hide it, but he couldn't stop the small cry that escaped him when Koro-sensei accidentally bumped his broken leg as he passed by him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Isogai-kun! Why don't you go to the bathroom and calm down a bit there?" Koro-sensei said, causing the whole class to face palm, expecting Isogai to realize the obvious ploy to get him out of the classroom for them to discuss his bad condition.

The truth was, he didn't fool anyone when he came in, trying to disguise his limp. They instantly noticed how sick he looked, but hid their worry because of Koro-sensei's quick thinking. Class 3-E wanted to help their male class rep—he had already done so much for him, it was now time for them to return the favor.

When he didn't return in time, and missed two periods, everyone was terrified and discussing whether or not they should go down there and get him. They had been so lucky he didn't hear anything, but as soon as they saw him, they cursed themselves for not going down there to get him.

Kataoka felt so guilty—if only she didn't have a headache, of only she convinced him she was fine… Maybe this never wold have happened.

"Umm, I guess I should go then?" Isogai asked hesitantly, confused and hurt on how Koro-sensei, who he really looked up to, wanted to get rid of him.

Everyone was shocked; couldn't he see Koro-sensei's pale face? Or the way their teachers voice shook when he addressed him?

"Good idea, Isogai-kun! Go, and come back when you're ready!" Koro-sensei agreed instantly, and Isogai's face almost crumbled in disappointment.

Class 3-E winced when they noticed how hurt he looked, as though they told him to leave and never come back. They watched silently as he slowly stood up, and, just barely, favored his left leg as he limped to the door.

When the door closed behind him, Kayano turned and yelled at Koro-sensei, her face turning red with anger.

"How could you! Are you blind? Just look at his face, you could see he was hurt at the way you shoved out of the classroom!" She snapped, glaring at their teacher, who shrunk back.

"I'm sorry for how I got him out of here, but he looked so sick and injured… He needed to leave so we could talk about our next step!" Koro-sensei defended himself. (He tried to hide his fear-he had to stay strong for them, and lead them during this dark time. Isogai-kun needed them, and he had to stay calm and clear minded in order to help his student.)

Class 3-E grumbled, but they had to admit Isogai looked like he needed to get out of there, and get out there now.

"Fine. But what should we do now? He looked terrible, and we have to help him. He helped us out plenty times, and we never showed him any gratitude..." Nagisa said, and his classmates looked somber.

They each had gone to the Ikemen many times for help, but they never thanked him, and never helped him in return. They never realized that even the strong could fall, and that Isogai, who was almost perfect in every way, also needed someone to be there for him. Now, Class 3-E had to deal with the results of their ignorance. But they would fix it; they had to fix it.

They managed to break one of their best friends, one who had never harmed them, or wished them any ill, and Isogai deserved so much more, but they still had to try.

However, none of them could have realized the effect their words could have had on the Ikemen, or how grave the consequences would be...


	4. Has To Get Worse Before It Gets Better

It Has To Get Worse Before It Gets Better

Isogai shut the door to Class 3-E, tears blurring in his eyes. He never expected for his classmates to be so eager to get rid of him. He knew he was running late for class, and that he missed a few periods, but for Koro-sensei to be so brisk with him…

Even worse, his leg was buckling beneath him and he couldn't walk without clutching the wall. His lungs were burning and he didn't think he could hide his pain much longer without blacking out.

(How would he make it through the whole day…?)

Limping to the bathroom, he made his way down the long hallway that would normally only take seconds, but due to his condition, to a good ten minutes.

He reached out with his right hand, wincing when he bumped his wrist against the doorframe. Isogai pulled his hand back and rolled up his sleeve. His whole wrist was black and blue, a large hand enveloping his skinny wrist. Yet another bruise to hide from the world, as if he didn't already have enough of those.

Isogai sighed; grabbing the door and pushing it open, then entered the quiet bathroom. His head was hurting, and his vision was turning black at the edges once again.

After his "break," he had another two class periods. Then an assassination attempt on Koro-sensei, which meant he would have to sprint down the mountain, with a broken leg, to make it to his café job on time. He had four hours to finish there, and then he had to go get his siblings from Miss. Aoi's house, where they stayed after school until he could pick them up. At his wonderful house, he would have to deal with his father once more, then help his siblings get ready for bed and care for them.

As usual, that meant he couldn't start his homework until eleven at night, which always takes a good few hours. He would only get a few hours to sleep, once again, and would probably spend half of that time cleaning and dressing his wounds.

Isogai really didn't think his body could take such strain, and would probably end up giving out. He couldn't let that happen, though, because so many people were counting on him. His solution…

The bathroom was nice and cool, calming him down a bit. He turned on the lights, watching as the old bulbs flickered weakly, struggling to turn on with no power. The mirrors were cracked and dirty, making his reflection look pale and sickly (no, wait, that was how he actually looked).

He headed over to the metal lockers (which were really just holes in the wall, any metal they once had was broken and rusted, with the locks… better not even mention the "locks"), finding his, and pulled out a prescription bottle.

It was full of painkillers, ones he would need if he were to make it through the day (he knew how many to take, he definitely wouldn't overdose, and he wasn't looking for a permanent solution, just a short- term one).

He unscrewed the cap, his hands shaking, and shook it. Nothing fell into his hand, and Isogai felt the beginnings of a panic attack.

He needed some meds to help him ignore his pain. He had to have something, his locker had to have something, right?

Isogai tore through his locker, panicking, and looking for another bottle. Desperate, he looked back into the other one, shaking it, hoping for another med to magically fall through.

He had to calm down—maybe some water would help!

Isogai raced to the sink, well, as fast as his broken-still-not-set-leg would allow. He turned on the water, and it came out hot, a horrible smell following it. It smelt like sewer water, only ten times worse, and felt like it came from a boiling pot. It would have to do, he just needed to calm down and take some deep breaths; it would be all right, he just had to calm down.

He felt sick, his stomach churning as soon as it smelt the water, but he still splashed it on his face, hoping it would shock him out of his panic attack.

However, the disgusting water didn't help, and Isogai started to hyperventilate, his chest screaming in pain. He stumbled, grabbing at the sink, his broken leg giving out completely. His ribs were aching, and the black in his vision was threatening to overwhelm him.

He looked in the mirror, and was horrified at what he saw. Staring back at him was a boy covered in bruises, his face twisted in pain, and his face pale and sickly.

The black in his vision won out, and his body gave out, falling to the ground. He faced the broken light bulbs, still flickering eerily, and, slowly, the black swirled around him, until his vision got smaller and smaller, and he could see no more.

"Sensei… Help!" He managed to whisper, his voice a dull croak, barely heard in the silence of the bathroom.

Isogai fell unconscious, wishing he wasn't so stubborn and accepted some help.

* * *

A hundred meters away, Koro-sensei's yellow head shot up, and he listened carefully, his joyful face turning pale with worry.

"Sensei… Help!"

Instantly, he shot out of the classroom at Mach 20, ignoring his students surprised shouts, hoping he wouldn't be too late to save one.

 **A/N: Quick, unedited chapter because I haven't updated in a few days. What do you think? I love reviews!**

 **(Also, sorry for the messed up update! I thought had saved the new chapter, and not "aa." It should be fixed now..)**


	5. BEEEEEEEP

**Chapter Five: BEEEEEP**

His eyes fluttered open, a white ceiling coming into view. A gentle breeze washed over him, making his hair brush to the side gently. He was surrounded by cool air, and a thin blanket lay over him to keep him warm (it didn't work, he was freezing, but it felt so good).

Weakly, he tried to push himself onto his forearms but flopped back when fire shot through his arms and his right shoulder betrayed him and gave out. He now noticed the pain washing over him slowly, dimmed, but not gone.

Dimly, he noticed the beeping of a monitor, a constant _beeep, beeep, beeep, beeep, beeep..._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

The next time he opened his eyes, he was aware of a burning sensation in his throat. It was dry and hurt to swallow, but he ignored it.

He turned his head to the side and saw soft light filtering through the white curtains (why was everything white, where was he, what was going on).

Over the constant beeping _,_ he could hear the chirping of birds and the murmur of familiar (why do they sound so scared, who are they, I should know this, I should know them) voices in the hallway.

 _beeep, beeep, beeep, beeep, beeep..._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

He awoke to worried voices talking over him, about him. Something cold was pressed on his forehead, and icy droplets slid down his face. It felt so good…

And he felt so hot.

Why did the coolness go away?

"Come back—I'm burning up," He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but the voices showed no sign of noticing and went on about talking.

His skin felt like fire and his breathe came in sharp pants and his throat was raw—

 _beeep, beeep, beeep, beeep, beeep..._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

The next time he opened his eyes, the fire was gone, but the blanket still felt so hot and constricting around him. He started to struggle, trying to get it off, and it was too hot, please remove it,

" _someonepleasecomeI'msuffocatingandIcan'tbreatheandyouhavetocomehelpmeI'mgoingtodie—!"_

He looked around the room, desperately searching for someone to help him and,

He remembered everything that happened.

Class A,

Going to the meeting,

Without Meg,

He told her to stay back,

Coming back up the mountain,

There was so much pain,

Koro-sensei telling him to go to the bathroom to cool down,

And so he went,

His leg hurt,

The lights were flickering,

He had no more pain relievers,

The panic he felt,

The room started to spin,

Why did it start to spin?,

And he was falling down,

Down,

Down,

Down the rabbit hole and nothing made sense anymore.

The last thing he remembered was hearing the machine going crazy when all of a sudden,

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP,_

And his whole world went black.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for leaving you this long without a new chapter but here you go! Did you like it, please let me know?**

 **I'd also love it if you could comment or favorite this story to tell me how I'm doing because I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **Xx**


End file.
